Give Your Heart a Break
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Re-published, without the lyrics this time. One-shot for missvalover94's contest. Enjoy.


**I posted this a while ago but it got removed. I fixed the rule violation and am reposting it. This doesn't mean I'm not fucking pissed, because I really, really am. Kay, bye. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Story for One Shot Songfic Contest by missvalover94**

**Song: Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Rating: T**

**Point of View: Rose**

_Love fades. Mine has. _Those four words echo through my head constantly. My heart breaks more each time I repeat those words to myself. I look through our pictures and sigh quietly. I remember you telling me you would never fall in love, but I know now that it was just your fear talking. We were so close in the cabin and now it's like you've forgotten everything we had. It's like I temporarily passed some test that only you knew about but then you push me away. Why don't you realize I'm not like any other girl you've ever met? I look through our pictures and smile sadly. Then an idea hits me and I know how I can get Dimitri back. I gather all of the pictures of us together and apart as I can and throw them in a bag. I pick up my guitar and a book of blank music.

I reach Dimitri's apartment and set up at the building across from him, which just so happens to be the guardian headquarters. I sit down and write the perfect song. I know that Dimitri is hurting but I don't want to hurt him further. I want to help him heal. I know that you think it's wrong for us to be together and it's wrong to feel the way we feel. I also know that you're scared but you don't need to be. I'll take care of you. Most people only get one life to live, but you've been granted two and you need to take advantage of that.

That day in the church, I saw tears in your eyes and it broke my heart. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't give me the time of day. I set to work on the side of the guardian building taping pictures up on it so Dimitri can see them from his apartment. Together, we could take the Moroi world by storm and start so many good changes; you just have to take my hand. If we're together, we can do anything. I continue to work on the wall and when I finish I stand back to admire my work. I sit beneath my masterpiece and wait for the window of Dimitri's apartment to open, because I know it will open. I sigh and lean my head against the wall.

I love his lips and how they feel pressed against mine. Our heartbeats sync up in an instant. Then you slip away, every single time, you run away from me. I wish you would stop running from me when I'm just trying to help. I see a light turn on from my spot on the ground. I stand and throw my guitar's strap over my shoulder, stabilizing it in front of my body and quickly tuning the strings. I see Dimitri's silhouette in the window and he opens it, leaning out slightly. I start to play my guitar, making sure to stay in tune. I start to sing.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I turn the light on in my bedroom and see something different out of the corner of my eye. I walk quickly to the window and throw it open. I lean out slightly, seeing a large mural image of Rose and I, done in smaller pictures on the wall of the guardian headquarter building. I gasp as I hear a guitar being played below, knowing it's Rose. She starts to sing and her voice is angelic and perfect. Just like the rest of her.

***Insert Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato here***

I watch, dumbfounded, for a moment. Then, I run out of my room and down the stairs. I pull the door open and run to my Roza. I throw my arms around her and sob into her shoulder. She runs her fingers through my hair.

**Rose's Point of View**

Dimitri runs to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his face in my shoulder and I feel his hot, wet tears hit my bare skin. I run my fingers through his silky hair and kiss his cheek and ear. He looks up at me, head still resting on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry for how I've been treating you, Roza," he whispers, "Please forgive me. I love you."

"I forgive you," I whisper back, "I love you so much." I bring my lips to his and he meets me in a fiery kiss.

**Review please! And if you already reviewed could you do me a favor and re-review? It would make my day and I'll be less pissed.**


End file.
